Connected Hearts
by The Reincarnation
Summary: Inu-Yasha and Sesshy must team up to save none other than Kagome and Rin! Appearance made by Kouga later in story. Rated for language and... other... stuff later in the story. I'm not telling! Mwah hahahaha! ... -blink- Okay... I'm done. ;D
1. Shattered Dreams

**Connected Hearts  
  
**_ ****_Chapter One- Shattered Dreams _  
_

  
  
Inu-Yasha took her up in his arms, his lips softly brushing against her own. They smiled as the small act of affection ended, both now wearing red stains upon their cheeks, gazing at one another.  
  
"Inu-Yasha... do you... love me?," the question was posed innocently enough in her mind, however she was unaware of the audience in her room. ( Hey, you didn't think I'd make it **that** easy did you? D -evil- )  
  
It was then that the young miko felt herself being shaken from her dream. She whimpered a protest from her desk chair where she had fallen asleep the night before studying, and she asked her question once more. Kagome did not hear the quiet gasp, but the shaking had ceased so she chose this moment to let her eyes flutter open sleepily. And five seconds after she focused her sight and saw surprised golden ones staring back at her, she wished she were still sleeping. The realization of where the shaking had come from and then... O_O!!  
  
** 'Oh Gods! Did I ask him if he loved me?!' **Her suspicion was confirmed as she noticed Inu-Yasha was frozen still, his hand motionless in the air, a few inches from her shoulder. She gulped the embarrassment down as she tried to figure out how to explain. Then it hit her. She didn't have to! What was he doing here anyway? She didn't remembering letting him in her room. She looked up at him once more, admiring the golden pools dreamily.   
  
** 'Snap out of it, you dim-wit! Say something!'**  
  
"INU-YASHA!!!!!!"  
  
This caught his attention. His blush seemed to deepen as he stared at the girl, his thoughts on what he had heard before. He then noticed her expression...he cursed himself.  
  
**'Damn it! You've done it this time. She's gonna 'sit' you straight to Hell. You'd better be nice.'** But his arrogance won the battle in his head once again. He decided that it didn't matter if he had butterflies in his stomach suddenly and his heart had skipped a beat at her question; he wasn't about to let _her_ find that out. He regained control of himself and gave her a glare.  
  
"What's your problem now, wench?" he challenged.  
  
She 'rrrrr'-ed in response, her anger evident from her changed scent that fell upon the hanyou's nostrils, if he had not gotten the clue from her face. The sun finished creeping over the horizon as Kagome began her lecture about "a girl's privacy" and "knocking" and other such matters to do with boys and girls interacting civilly. The whole thirty minutes of the rant "Feh"s and "Hmph"s sounding from our favorite dog-boy. But then it happened. He received one last scowl from the girl as he dismissed her words as soon as they left her mouth. Her eye had begun to spasm in annoyance and rage, and Inu-Yasha would have had to of been blind to miss it. His eyes snapped shut and he threw his clawed hands up in front of his chest, his vain attempt to soften the blow. Kagome merely grinned, said nothing, and waited.  
  
When the expected pain did not come, the prayer-bead endowed hanyou blinked in confusion at the smiling girl and dropped his hands... and his guard. Which of course, was a BIG mistake.   
  
"Hey," he said almost cheerful, "that was half-way dec--," which was all he managed before being interrupted by...  
  
"SIT BOY!!"  
  
He slammed full force into her floor, the usual groan and string of curses following. Kagome was pleased. She had punished him and was lucky that he hadn't fallen through the floor. Her mother would have killed her.  
  
"Hmph, serves you right for being so mean!" was her as-a-matter-of-fact answer. And with that she turned on her heel to prepare for school. It was an hour and a half earlier than she usually woke up, thanks to a certain half-demon who shall remain nameless, but that was okay. She'd use that time to finish her math homework she hadn't gotten to last night. With a determined nod, she headed for the bathroom to dress and brush her teeth.  


  
______________________________  
  


Kagome's family stared in disbelief. It had been twenty minutes since Kagome had announced that she and her brother would be leaving for school early. Her plan hadn't exactly included arguing with Inu-Yasha for those twenty minutes to leave, however. The three relatives would have amused any passers-by: jaws dropped, eyes bugged out in shock darting back and forth between the young miko and hanyou. And they stared. Amazed that the two before them didn't see what everyone else could.  
  
"Still going...," muttered Mrs. H in a state of awe, her eyes never leaving the source that had derived her comment.  
  
"There goes our early start for school," Souta replied, a bit too happy for his mother's liking.  
  
"Well, what do you expect from a priestess and a half-demon in love?" Grandpa replied cynically, unable to hold his laughter in any longer.  
  
Inu-Yasha had flicked his left ear in the old man's direction after that comment. He had heard it all of course, but the last he had not expected. His death glare was then taken from Kagome and put to use on her Grandfather.  
  
"Come on Inu-Yasha!" Kagome continued, "I have to go to school. It won't be that long...," her voice trailed off as she realized her opposition wasn't listening to her anymore but to her family's conversation. She couldn't hear a word of it, but knew he had. And her interest peaked when she saw a blush steal his cold expression. Then she saw him turn and glare at her Grandpa. Now was her chance.  
  
"You're crazy old man!" he spat, clenching his fists to signify that he would take another course of action if the other's comments did not end...and now.  
  
"Alright, alright!," retorted the coot in question, waving his hands defensively before him, "I had forgotten about those ears of yours. Perhaps I spoke out of place...my mistake." With that he moved to the comfort of the house for refuge.  
  
"Damn right it was your mistake!!" was the growled warning that followed him. The hanyou rolled his eyes, relaxing his form slightly, and then continued his rampage. "Alright, wench... back to you...," he said coldly, turning to face his primary problem. Of course, he only found Mrs. H smiling back at him. -_-; Inu-Yasha cursed and shifted his eyes, looking for the girl he had intended the comment. Mrs. H tweaked his ears.  
  
"She ran off while you were busy with my dad." she explained calmly. She knew he was angered, but also knew he would not hurt anyone, especially anyone Kagome cared about.  
  
".........," grumble, grumble as usual when he was left. ._.  
  
"You really love her don't you?" The woman hadn't really meant him to answer...more like a revelation on her part...but that didn't matter to the now irritated boy before her.  
  
"Wh-WHAT?!"  
  
And on the debate went: Mrs. H beaming with joy about how it was a wonder she hadn't noticed sooner, since he was so protective and so on and so forth. Then something about grandchildren with dog ears being so cute; leaving Inu-Yasha to defend his tough-guy-don't-care-about-anyone attitude in vain.  
  
"I DO NOT!!!" he roared for the millionth time in the past ten minutes, and finally his pleads grabbed her attention.  
  
Her head tilted to the side and she continued smiling. "Oh, don't worry dear. I won't say a thing. I'll that for you. You're secret is safe with me." ^_^  
  
And she tweaked his ear once more before resuming her sweeping and wandering off. Inu-Yasha stood dumb-founded and shocked.   
  
**'But...I don't love her... do I? _What would you call it then?_ I call it needing her to find the jewel shards._ Hmph, you know, sooner or later that excuse....just stops working._'**  
  
He remained longer, arguing with himself over what he felt. And then he got an idea........... D  
  
  


______________________________  
  
Woohoo! So endith chapter the First. Lol.  
  
And now...the question. -gasp- Dun dun dun....  
  
Should I continue?  
  
If so, I have a vague outline, but recommendations are welcome.  
  
And btw.... I own nothing. -wails- Are you happy now?   
  
I don't own the YUMMY flying hanyou! -sniff sniff-  
  
If I did... I'd be forced to do bad... bad things to him. *.*  
  
-clears throat- Anyho... read and review please. D  


  



	2. Death to Hobo, Hoho and Homo

I'm back. :D Did ya miss me? Huh huh, did ya, did ya?   
  
Sorry for not updating sooner, work has been kicking my ass.  
  
I would like to thank all of you for your kind reviews. I was surprised anyone read it, let alone liked it and wanted to read more. Lol.  
  
Miko of the Dark, Skitzo-phrenic and ChibiNeko-chan, thanks oodles.  
  
But I do have to warn you Skitzo, Fluffy will not be showing up until Chapter Five. I have a whole outline thing, lol. I hope I don't bore you all to death by that point.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing... except for this story. And the naughtiness in my head. xD  
  
And now, without further ado... or my big mouth....Chapter Two!  
  


**______________________________**  


  
  
  


**Chapter Two- Death to Hobo, Hoho and Homo  
  
**  


  
Following her to 'school' had proven to be an effortless obstacle for the silver-haired boy to overcome. He had never visited this 'place of education,' as Kagome refered to it, but he didn't have to worry about getting lost. Who needs to stop and ask for directions when you have a nose that can catch a familiar scent a mile away? And Kagome's scent was familiar to the hanyou wasn't it?  
  
**'She always smells so nice... like lilacs. _And why is it that you feel the need to pin-point from which flower the girl's scent comes? _Because if she gets into trouble then I have to use her scent to find her._.........Hmm, interesting. If you say so.'_ **The mental tug-of-war came to an abrupt end as Inu-Yasha caught sight of the said girl. She had just broken away from her younger brother, Souta, and was now conversing with a few other girls.   
  
"Must be her friends she talks of from this time." He deducted with pride, as if it were a mystery to figure out. He followed back a distance as they began to walk, making their way to a set of steps and into a pair of double doors. He didn't much notice as he stood now in front of the building.  
  
"This is school..." His voice trailed off as he took in the sight, in a slight state of awe. He had never seen anything like this before. Kagome had shown him small buildings used as small stores and some homes near her own, but this... this was amazing. So many people, under one roof. He had always thought of school as some stupid human notion that had them weak. But he stood before it now, and understood something. All the people here were connected in some way. They all had a common purpose...he didn't understand exactly _what_ purpose, with their 'classes' and 'homework' but they all endured it as a whole.  
  
A loud ringing sound pulled him from his reverie, his ears flattening against his head. What was that? He noticed the remaining students taking off in a race for the doors. Then he realized the sound was a signal that school was beginning. His sight roamed, searching for any lingering humans. When he found none he leapt into a near-by tree and got comfy.  
  
A few hours later Kagome re-emerged from the doors. Inu-Yasha was glad. He was bored and he now assumed that school was over. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Never assume. Assuming makes and 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me.' Which, Inu-Yasha felt worse when he realized it was not over, only a break for the teenagers to get lunch. His own stomach growled lowly, not surprisingly. Kagome had finished her food after a few more minutes and began chatting away and laughing. Another growl of hunger. He resisted the temptation to jump down from his hiding spot long enough to steal an unsuspecting kid's meal. Kagome wouldn't be happy if she caught him here... spying on her. She'd probably 'sit' him into the next century.  
  
Lunch was over and he settled himself once again. The rest of the day moved in this pattern: bell, spot Kagome going to yet another class, bell. He flattened his ears down once more before noticing that the students weren't heading for any other classes. Finally! The Hell was over. He remained perched in his hide-out as he saw a girl with short black hair approach Kagome. Perhaps his voyeur ways could still pay off. He smirked and twitched an ear. But in the end it would turn out that those soft, fluffy ears would not like what they heard. In fact, today would be the worst possible day for Inu-Yasha to take an interest in Kagome's school life.  
  
  


**______________________________  
  
  
**

"Hey," Kagome smiled as her friend greeted her, "how's it going?" It was a simple enough question. .....Or not. Kagome regretted the question after five minutes had passed and she was still standing there, being brought up-to-date with what was going on. She gave a mental sigh, yet blamed only herself. She had been gone for a while this time. And she knew it wasn't over. Well, not until a certain question--  
  
"So, have you seen Hojo lately?" And we have a winner, ladies and gentlemen.  
  
"No." Kagome replied simply. She knew that her friends had been trying forever to hook her up with Hojo. Okay, so maybe she had had a crush on him. But that was before... before... UGH!! She couldn't even think it. It was stupid, really. She was pulled from her thoughts by some persistent tugging on her sleeve.  
  
"Well...here's you chance!" The girl smiled mischievously as she ran off, leaving Kagome alone to meet the aforementioned boy headed her way. And of course, neither of the two heard the angry growl emit from the near-by tree.  
  


**  
______________________________  
  
  
**

He buried his claws into the branch, a narrowed glare watching the approaching boy. Was that the one Kagome blushed about when she spoke to Sango? "Who the fuck does this guy think he is?" He asked himself as he intently listened as he greeted Kagome and ask her if she was feeling better. **'Huh? Was Kagome...ill? Why didn't I know about it?_....Would you have cared? _**Damn that pesky counter-voice! He ignored it, sinking his nails deeper into the tree, a frustrated snarl escaping him as he noticed the male grab up Kagome's hands in an obvious show of affection. Almost as if he did it everyday... as if it were normal for him.  
  
**'_It hurts doesn't it?_'** The asked of him, a hint of sadness ringing through. The hanyou's ear dropped as he nodded a silent agreement. He picked up Kagome's laughter and he saw red. "This wimp is crazy if he thinks I'm just going to stand idly by and let him put his filthy hands on my Kagome!" His anger had returned, but he had removed his claws from the bark beneath him. Then the realization of his words came back...**'Whoa! Wait... did I just call that wench.... mine?'** His brows furrowed seriously for a moment at his revelation, but that didn't piss him off. Somehow it felt... right... okay. He smiled as he made his way silently up behind the girl.  
  
  


**______________________________  
  
  
**

"Oh, um... I wish I could go to the movies with you Hojo, but..." she trailed briefly, struggling for a reasonable sounding excuse...  
  
"BUT," a masculine voice cut in before she could get it out, "she's not." A gasp of surprise was then heard from her friend had run off, along with the other two friends she had apparently dragged back with her. Kagome, however, was not all that surprised by the interruption. She knew who it was. She smiled inwardly, having been saved from Hojo. **'Oh, admit it. You've been gone a day and you already miss him terribly. Not to mention the fact that he's the reason you won't date Hojo anymore.'** A light shade of red stained her cheeks as she turned to meet the already scowling glare.  
  
Her friends had made their way to him by now. Admiring his body, well... what they pictured his body would be under his haori, and standing on tip-toe attempting to grab his ears to figure out if they were real. The hanyou absently swatted their hands away, causing soft whimpers from all three. This was the only indication he gave that he even knew they were there. He was staring a Kagome. She waited for the rampage to begin, but was surprised as that golden steel glare melted to pools of warmth. **'H-he's smiling. But he never smiles. Oh Kami... he must be REALLY mad. He's cute when he smiles...'   
  
**Her thoughts began to float her away from reality as she became lost in his softened expression, her blush deepening a shade darker. This daydream was ruined as she felt a hand upon her shoulder, which caused that smile to fade quickly... as if it had never graced the hanyou's lips at all.   
  
"And you are?" Inu-Yasha asked coldly, obviously agitated by the small action.  
  
"I'm Hojo. Kagome's boyfriend." He extended his hand politely, never noticing the whimpered protest from the girl beside him. "And you?"  
  
The dog-boy's eyes narrowed into a death glare as the word 'boyfriend' rolled of the other's tongue so contently. He knew that words meaning.  
  
"Remove your hand, Hoho." His head motioned to the small appendage resting on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Hojo." The boy corrected, still beaming, gaining him a few stifled giggles from the three girls who had now become their audience.   
  
"Feh, whatever." The hanyou rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
  
Kagome had watched the introductions, hoping that Inu-Yasha would behave. Should have known better. But it wasn't his utter disrespect for other that had her frozen at the moment... it was the fact that if she didn't know better... she would swear that the hanyou seemed to be _jealous_ of Hojo, but she quickly dismissed that, thinking it stupid. This saddened her a bit, yet she managed to fake a smile to both boys, deciding to intervene before a severe maiming befell Hojo.  
  
"Inu-Yasha," she started calmly, "there is no need to be rude. Hojo is a friend."  
  
"A little too _friendly_ for my liking." Flexing his fists by his side, his voice growling from clenched teeth. "Now, remove your hand, Hobo, or I'll remove it for you... permanently." The last word was spoken with a hopeful grin. He was begging this weakling to give him a reason.  
  
"Hojo." He corrected again, making no move to correspond with the command, in all of his stupidity and naivety.  
  
"Heh..Inu-Yasha...," she removed the hand for him just as the said took a step forward to make good on his threat, "walk me home, please."  
  
Three things occurred from this turn of events. One, Inu-Yasha stopped in his tracks in order to give Hojo a smug grin, as if winning some unspoken battle. Two, the three girls witnessing all of this gasped in shock and bewilderment- had Kagome just picked this other guy over Hojo? And three, Hojo's shoulders slumped forward with rejection as he only then took the hint that he would not be accompanied by Kagome to the movies.  
  
Inu-Yasha's focus was pulled away from his defeated foe as Kagome was sweeped away by the other girls, who began bombarding her with questions. Inu-Yasha blinked a few times, confused, before twitching an ear toward them.  
  
"Is he the cute one you've told us about?"  
  
"Are you two dating?"  
  
"What's up with his clothes?"  
  
"Are those ears real?"  
  
"Have you guys done it?"  
  
"Is he a good kisser?"  
  
It all hit her so quickly, she didn't know what to do with the three of them just throwing questions around. She blushed, knowing very well that Inu-Yasha could hear every word. She tried to fend them off by telling them that they could talk later, but to no avail. They wanted details and now. They kept begging and whining until the young miko could handle no more. "Yes, he's the cute one I talked about before. No, we're not dating...he loves someone else. What's wrong with his clothes and ears?! I like them. No! We haven't done anything. And I have no idea if he's a good kisser!" She regretted every word after she had stopped, a bit out of breath from the outburst. Her friends stared in disbelief for a short moment before smiling.  
  
"YOU LIKE HIM!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome's face went bright red at this. She began stuttering protests but they refused to believe her. And Inu-Yasha blinked at all this information. He hadn't expected her to do that. **'She thinks I'm cute... even my ears. But what did she mean about dating? ...Kikyo? But she said that we weren't dating because I loved someone else... so if I didn't love Kikyo we might date?'** The images and thoughts rushed into his mind, allowing him no time to attempt to slow or stop them. But he didn't want to... He smiled again. It sounded nice to him, but Kagome seemed a bit peeved by the whole situation. **'She's probably embarrassed... at least she doesn't hate me.'**   
  
He then noticed some shifty movement beside him and turned to see a completely lost Hojo. His grinned immediately returned as he leaned forward, mere inches from the other boy's face. "Touch her again, Homo... and I'll kill you."   
  
With that he walked off, catching Kagome by the arm and tugging her free of the girls' grasp. The four that remained looked back and forth between one another, wondering if all of that had really just happened.  
  
"It's Hojo...," the boy called out as the two rounded the corner.  
  
  
  
  


**______________________________  
  
  
**

Woot! Chapter Two is over!   
  
Good? Bad? Really, really sad?  
  
Lemme know, dammit! D  
  
Or I'll light all your heads on fire with my mind!  
  
Mwuhahahahahaha! o_o Okay, I'm done  
  
Don't miss the next exciting episode of **Connected Hearts: Chapter Three- Jealousy Anyone?**  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Jealousy Anyone?

Boo. :D Eveh ish back! Woot. And I have the next chapter.  
  
-holds for 'ooh's and 'aah's-  
  
-gets none-  
  
Grrrrrrr. /   
  
^ Screw you guys too. Lol.  
  
Just kidding! On with the show!  
  
Sorry, if this one is a bit short.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Three - Jealousy Anyone?  
  
By this time our dog-eared hero had succeeded in dragging a flustered Kagome back to her house. He dared not bring up the subject of her blurted words about him to her friends. She was obviously still dumb-founded by the whole scenario and Inu-Yasha certainly did not wish to feel her wrath by embarrassing her further. He did, however, reluctantly release her from his grip once they entered her room, taking to stealing curious glances at the dark-haired seraphim while she took up the task of packing more supplies to take to the Warring States. Kagome didn't even bother to inform her mother that she was leaving; she had no intention of opening her mouth until she was in the safe refuge of Sango's presence.  
  
Once they were firmly on the ground on the other side of the well, Inu-Yasha's curiosity began to gnaw away at what little reason and intelligence he possessed. Miroku and Sango appeared, leaving Shippou to play with the village children, just as the question came flying out of the hanyou's mouth. "So, that was your boyfriend?" He asked dryly, wanting to sound as if he didn't really care.  
  
"Um...Hojo, well, not really. That is...I mean, he's nice enough... but I don't think I'd date him." She had gotten it out finally, all the while feeling the heat rush to her face. She looked up sheepishly, feeling his eyes on her. She held back her surprise as she saw his lop-sided grin.  
  
"Hmph. He was weak and stupid anyway." He crossed his arms over his chest, plunging his hands into his sleeves. He felt a wave of relief wash over him from her words. But only because she could focus on the mission without distractions... or at least this is what he told himself in order to escape from rationalizing any other reason.  
  
A slender eyebrow shot up over chocolate orbs as Sango witnessed her friends. She nudged Miroku gently, nodding a silent plan to him. He returned her idea and glided over to the 'couple.'   
  
"You know, Lady Kagome, perhaps this... Hojo deserves a chance to prove himself to you."  
  
"Miroku, that's awfully ni--" She was cut off then by the demon exterminator, a playful sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"He's right Kagome. I don't know him, but if he's a gentleman and treats you properly..." her voice trailed off, leaving the thought to linger in the air. She could practically see the smoke rising from the dog-boy's head.  
  
"What in the seven Hells are you two talking about?! What would she want with some wimpy human?!" Inu-Yasha now barked his outrage, an annoyed tick now present on his left eye.  
  
Kagome quickly caught on to the game, forcing herself to hold back her laughter. She tried to look as serious as possible. "Maybe...," she paused briefly, rubbing her chin as if in deep thought, noting the gaping Inu-Yasha before continuing, "it's not as if I have anyone else offering. Well... there's Kouga. Hmm, another possibility... Decisions, decisions."  
  
That did it. The human he could endure for the moment... but not Kouga. He felt his blood boil, his attempts to stay calm being thrown to the side. The last thing he wished was for anyone, especially these conniving pests, to see his weakness for Kagome. His jealousy. But that last comment pushed him so far over the edge, he couldn't even see reason at this point, let alone display such a thing. His fists clenched by his sides, his rage seething. "Well then go ahead!!" His hands swept through the air frantically for emphasis. "Go to your oh-so-special...who-the-hell-ever and leave the rest of us in PEACE!" He retreated into the forest after snapping the unsuspecting miko's head off. "Stupid wench..." His string of curses spouted as he wandered from the group's eyesight.  
  
"Uh..," came the incoherent reply. One soft syllable was all she could produce from her stupor. Why had he lashed out at her like that? She had been too taken back to even think of 'sit'ing him. She felt Sango's hand squeeze her shoulder gently.  
  
"He's jealous." Was the matter-of-fact answer, as if it were something Kagome should have already known by now. Kagome blinked her way back to reality as Miroku added his opinion to the current tragedy.  
  
"Yes, Inu-Yasha certainly does not approve of you showing interest in the opposite sex. Especially when it comes to Kouga." He bowed his head somberly in thought.  
  
"You two are insane," she started, "He doesn't care enough about me to be jealous. BESIDES, he has Kikyo, remember? He's just sour because he thinks I'll abandon the mission to run off with Hojo or Kouga. I guess I should go apologize before he kills some innocent passer-by.  
  
"Those two are in denial." Sango proclaimed after her friend was out of earshot.  
  
"I could say the same about you my lovely Sango. After all...," he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively, his hand traveling south to fondle the girl's posterior momentarily. That is to say, just a moment before she whipped around to slap him.  
  
"HENTAI!!!" She hissed, her hand caught in mid-air after contact, shaking in irritation at the houshi.  
  
She sent him a famous 'death glare' before mumbling something about killing him painfully while he slept and returning to Shippou and the other children. He merely sighed dreamily before chasing after her. "I'll win you over yet, my long-legged beauty!"  
  
______________________________  
  
"Stupid wench..." It was probably the tenth time he had spat the insult in the last few minutes while mental flashes flooded his mind. Scenes of Hojo, or worse, Kouga... touching his Kagome. 'Dammit! She not yours!!' He screamed at the thoughts overtaking his senses. 'You want her to be though. Why be jealous otherwise?' He growled and kicked a stone several feet forward along his path, having no real answer. Well, none that he would let pass his lips. He was still fuming, kicking his rock along and he never noticed the approaching girl. "I am not jealous..." he mumbled to himself for reassurance.  
  
"Well, there's really no reason to be." Came her familiar voice from behind him. He took a deep breath in order to collect himself. He refused to let her see the affect her admirers were having upon him.   
  
"What the fuck do you want now, bitch? I told you. Go the fuck home for all I care." He could tell she had flinched at his words, he didn't have to see her face.  
  
"Inu..Inu-Yasha..." She felt a painful pang pass through her body. Why did he always have to be so mean. "I-I just came to apologize. I-"  
  
"Well, now you're done so you can go back home to your tests and your weakling. Or maybe you'd prefer to shack up with the wolf." He snapped, not wanting to give in, even if it did earn him another meal of dirt. He cursed himself mentally as he smelled salt in the air. Oh, Kami no, not that. He now turned to look at her. Yep, fresh tears were clinging to her eyelashes. Fuck.  
  
"I don't want to go home first of all! Secondly, Hojo is NOT my boyfriend and I am NOT Kouga's woman!! And lastly, why do you care?!! You have Kikyo! You love her so what do care how her low-level-never-as-good-as-the-originial-in-any-way replacement feels?! All you care about is the jewel and Kikyo. You run off whenever she shows herself, despite the numerous times she has tried to KILL ME!! You drag me off against my will to look for the shards when I need to be home! You don't care then, so why now?!" Her face was flushed, but certainly not from being bashful. Her anger shot up like flames from the depths of blue-grey pools. She was short of breath from her second outburst that day. A small 'Eh' brought her out of her own hurt as she absorbed the look of utter and complete shock and pain from Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I....I..." was all he could manage and Kagome put up a hand to halt even his attempts to respond. She wasn't about to listen to it all over again. Kikyo was powerful. Kikyo was beautiful. Kikyo was mature. Kikyo was intelligent. Grrrr. Exactly... she was all those things. Now? Now, she's dead. She's a sneaky, manipulating, hating, rotting piece of dirt... literally. And the young miko didn't want the lecture about not insulting Kikyo, for the who knows what time.  
  
"Yeah, Inu-Yasha... I already know this speech about how I'm worthless. I don't need to hear it again." A defeated sigh escaped her parted lips as she turned, avoiding looking up at his face. The hardest part was this. Walking away from him. It always had been. Even before she had realized her feelings. Tears began to blur her vision and she forced a shaky gulp of oxygen into her lungs. And then...  
  
She bolted.  
  
______________________________  
  
He couldn't move. His feet seemed to be cemented in place to the forest bed. Why couldn't he move dammit? Everything else seemed to be fine, he just couldn't move.   
  
His nose... fine. He could smell the trail of tears she had left while running.  
  
Eyes, fine. He saw which direction she had went, even if couldn't see her presently.   
  
Ears, also fine. He had heard her soft sobs in the distance. He had also heard those painful words she had shouted at him.   
  
His mouth had stuttered the words he tried to tell her, but she had refused to listen.  
  
And he knew his heart worked, he could tell that plainly from the fact that it was aching so much. Her words had hit him like a knife through the gut.  
  
Haunted him was more appropriate. He couldn't shake her voice from his head. The words had branded themselves into his memory. Did it pain her in this fashion when she saw him and Kikyo together? Thought of them touching? Ugh. Stupid question.   
  
At that moment an old friend found him and pulled him from his frozen trance. And who was this friend. Who else? Anger. Not anger at Kagome, at himself. He had been so clueless. He had been putting her through so much pain. Kikyo, him wanting the jewel for himself, physical injuries.  
  
His ears drooped into a shameful state against his head. It was obvious that he cared more for her than even he thought, but he wasn't aware of what exactly that meant either. And when he did figure it out, he would still doubt his ability to voice the realization.   
  
"Maybe I can just apolog--"  
  
His words were interfered by a deafening scream reverberating throughout the forest.   
  
Kagome's scream.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, I probably should have lengthened certain parts but I'm really trying to get into the rest of the plot. So stay with me.  
  
Next-- Chapter Four: Torn Apart  
  
The chapter title has multiple meanings and uses for the upcoming part. Lol. You'll see.  
  
~Eve 


	4. Torn Apart

**Chapter Four - Torn Apart**  


  
  
Shippou was currently rolling about on the ground, clutching his sides in laughter. His amusement came from watching Sango chase Miroku around Kaede's hut, her boomerang held above her head, emphasizing her intention. Strangely enough, this did not disturb the villagers, for they had quickly become accustomed to the group's behavior. The sight of a hanyou chasing a girl from the future to a magical well in order to plead with her not to go, a young kitsune playing tricks when bored or chasing the fire cat for fun, watching the taijiya pulverize the corrupted monk for letting his hands wander... all these things the villagers now seemed to view with familiarity and paid little attention when they occurred. But still, the little fox was merry at such a spectacle, he seemed to never tire of the event.  
  
"GET BACK HERE, HOUSHI!!" Came the shrill voice of Sango, her face now flushed from embarrassment and anger.  
  
Miroku was leaning forward, hands on his knees... a vain attempt to regain his breath and composure. When he saw her closing in, he darted toward Shippou, grabbing him up in a frenzy, holding him up as a shield. "Sango, dear, if you were not so lovely I would be able to control myself!" He pleaded with her as she stopped short a few feet away, not willing to harm the fox child for revenge. "If you would only allow me a chance to--"  
  
"To what?! Find new reasons and ways to grope me? MORE OFTEN!! Why in the world would I WANT you to touch me?!" He was taken back by this, a glint of hurt shining through his somber eyes for a split second. Shippou took this opportunity and squirmed out to hide behind the enraged girl. She had him now. Her weapon made contact with its target, rendering the lecher unconscious. Sadly enough for Sango, it only lasted a few moments.  
  
He sat up, rubbing his head, apparently over her comment... that I'm-so-innocent grin spreading across his visage. "You know, it was completely worth it." He said more to himself than the other two. But Sango heard. She was preparing another bashing with her boomerang when a scream pierced through her thoughts. Shippou was immediately attached to the exterminator's shoulder and the monk had pulled himself from the ground.  
  
"Kagome..." The trio uttered in unison, their worry evident as they wasted not another breath before taking off.   
  
"Kilala!!" Sango beckoned and the kitten transformed into her larger size, swooping them up. She may have been an animal, but she understood the situation. "Find Inu-Yasha!" Was the houshi's command as Kilala took off into the forest.  
  
  
  


____________________________________  
  


  
  
"KAGOME!!!" He was off, his bare feet launching him into the air. The forest sped by, becoming a blur as the hanyou desperately struggled to figure out where the girl had gone. He had to find her. Dammit, where was she!?! As if on cue, his nose found her scent. It was faint but he recognized it. He also recognized the emotion laced throughout the scent. Fear.  
  
**'Damn girl, if she hadn't fucking run off like that!' **He sighed mentally as he pushed himself faster, he couldn't even pretend to be upset. **'It's my fault she ran off anyway. Why can't I ever just keep my mouth shut?! I should have stopped her. I should have protected her better...'**  
  
His self-loathing was put on pause as her scent grew stronger, as if she were here only moments ago. He skidded to a stop, digging his feet into the ground beneath. He gave a quick sniff-sniff into the clearing and found the information he sought. Demon. An angry growl emitted from his chest, just before his fist made contact with the nearest tree. The tree collapsed backwards, but that did little to vent our hero's frustration. DAMN! He needed to see Kagome. He needed to see that she was safe. The problem was that he could do nothing about it... not now, night was coming. Not alone either. If only he had chased after her when she ran off. This was completely his fault. Another tree felt the wrath of his claws, guilt and pain masking his usual 'who cares' visage.  
  
"I'll find you Kagome. And when I do... I'm not letting go."   
  
  
  


____________________________________  


  
  
  
"Are we almost there, Kilala?" Called Shippou's meek voice as he sat perched between Sango and Miroku. Originally he had been on the fire cat's neck, just in front of Sango, eager to find any sign of Inu-Yasha or Kagome. As fate would have it, when darkness falls... the wandering hands of a monk have a will of their own, and can not be trusted. It was now Shippou's duty to serve as a barrier between the two young adults for the remainder of the trip. A pissed off taijiya and a tainted houshi. No tension there, huh? Shippou was sure he would remain safe as long as Sango didn't turn to see her body being caressed by Miroku's mischievous eyes.  
  
A few roared 'mew's served as the cat's response, followed by a loving pat from it's owner. The group traveled in silence, scanning the area below for a clue as to which direction they should travel. An on-going battle. A scream. A sky of raining toads. Anything. Kilala's head shot upward, looking over the distance between her and the targeted destination of the familiar scent she was picking up. She gave a soft growl as warning and shot off in a quicker pace, nearly knocking the kitsune from his place. The fox clung tightly until the cat slowed once more after a few miles, loud crashes heard from the forest now directly ahead of them.  
  
"If I were to guess, I'd say Kilala stopped for a reason. And judging by the noise... I'd also guess that we've found Inu-Yasha." Sango spoke the thoughts her two friends had also been sharing. The growls echoing from the forest sounded hostile enough to kill without the owner lifting a finger.   
  
"He seems mad..." Shippou was unsure of why, but somehow he knew it wasn't going to be something he wanted to hear. He gulped down the slab of fear gathering in his throat and latched onto Miroku's shoulder.  
  
Miroku stepped up behind his comrades, pensive oculars shining sorrowfully. "It is as I feared then. Some ill-doing has befallen Lady Kagome." The others said nothing, merely hung their heads. They had been in the village goofing off and Kagome was kidnapped. They had no way to know what kind of torture she was being put through at this very moment.  
  
Kilala began striding into the forest, looking over her shoulder as if assuring her companions that it was indeed the canine they had sought so desperately. They took the hint and followed suit, the crashing sounds of trees becoming louder as they closed the distance quickly. A swirl of leaves covering the air around once clear area. There was the source of the surrounding chaos. Clawing, punching, growling and ripping anything within arms reach. A large branch landed a few feet before them with a thud before the hanyou turned on them, fangs bared.  
  
One could say that this sight may imply that the boy was upset, but that did not deter Sango from wanting answers. Afterall, she was just as worried as he. "What happened? Where is Kagome-chan?"  
  
At this, the growling ceased, but his rage did not. His eyes dropped, suddenly finding the ground extremely interesting as he answered. "Gone." He stated in a hushed tone, as if he were ashamed to admit it to them.  
  
"Gone? Gone home you mean?" A confused Shippou asked quickly, concerned about his adopted mother. It would explain Inu-Yasha madness... even if a little excessive and it was a happier scenario for Kagome.  
  
"No, you little runt, not home! GONE!! As in TAKEN!" He bellowed, causing Shippou to slump down over the ground in despair. "Lousy, filthy demon..." he muttered under his breath, accompanied by a few choice obscenities. He felt his guilt surface again as he regarded Shippou and the other, another tree falling to his anger.  
  
Miroku stepped behind him, grabbing his shoulders and turning the hanyou to face him. "We'll find her." So perhaps it wasn't the best for motivation. It was said more to rekindle hope and to remind Inu-Yasha that he was not alone, nor to blame. Miroku considered himself a good friend of Inu-Yasha's and the monk knew that their unofficial leader took it upon himself to protect the miko. Not only because of the jewel, but because no matter to what extent he denied it... he cared for the girl. Miroku knew this was gnawing at him. He needed to calm his friend in order for the rescue to begin.  
  
The hound was seated Indian-style now, beginning his tale of what had happened before they had arrived. No one interrupted... knowing that this was hard for him since Kagome had been taken while fleeing from him and their now seemingly pointless argument. Granted, he may not be the most sensitive creature known to the world, but Inu-Yasha would never let harm come to Kagome, of this they were positive.  
  
Inu-Yasha claimed an expression of shock as those three words reached his ears. He was not as ignorant and brainless as everyone suspected. Those words and the understanding look on his friend's face told him the hidden meaning and extra message that came with the statement. His fellow travelers knew that Kagome was special to him. Yet, it seemed to the hanyou that why and to what extent was the girl special... he was the only one who couldn't comprehend the answer. With Naraku, Kikyo, Sesshoumaru, the various demons possessing shards, and all the other problems the group is faced with on a daily basis... somehow it slipped his attention just how strong the bond was between himself and the girl. Somewhere along the course of their journey, he grew accustomed to having her around. Her pretty face and bright smile. Her soft voice, her patience. She would always care for him when he was injured. The way her eyes would shine gleefully when he behaved kindly toward her or held her in his arms... the sexy way she would become flushed when angry. He blinked... why was he thinking about this again?  
  
Slowly voices muffled his thoughts. His mind must have wandered off in the middle of a discussion because all he heard now was Sango's laugh and Shippou's retort. "I think you're right Miroku, he is daydreaming about Kagome." The kitsune erupted into a fit of laughter, pointing at the accused, his other hand gripping his side. It may not have been considered appropriate to laugh in such a crisis, but the kitsune would worry himself to death otherwise. All four also knew they had a better chance at finding a trace of the demon in the light of morning. Waiting was all they were left with.  
  
"I am NOT daydreaming! Even if I were, it wasn't about some weak human!" He huffed his disapproval at being made fun of and moved from the fire Sango had prepared while he was in la-la land. He hopped into an inviting tree.... well, one that was still standing anyway. "Sleep," he ordered roughly, "we hunt tomorrow."  
  
The remaining group complied. Tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


__________________________________________________________  
__________________________________________________________  
  
  


Slowly, but surely. Lol.  
  
I think I'm only going to make this fic ten chapters long.  
  
I'll see how I work out the rest of the chapters.  
  
Anyway, hope you all enjoyed.  
  
Oh, and I've started outlining another idea for a fic.  
  
It won't be posted until I'm completely done writing it though.  
  
I've learned my mistake with this one.  
  
Trying to outline, write, and type it for you guys all at the same time. Too much.   
  
Reviews answered next time. Thanks.  
  
Next -- Chapter Five : **An Unlikely Team  
  
**Woot! Do you know who shows up? I'll bet some of you do.  
  
Too bad you have to wait to find out if you're right or wrong. Lmao.  
  
Also, thanks to Athar-Luna for the kind review.  
  
  
  



	5. An Moving New ID

* * *

moved to the new id "crude perfection"

come with or don't, lol.

i know some of you are mad about my lack of updates.

well, i write the story as it comes to me.

no more, no less.

* * *


End file.
